This is not a drill
by Asharawisperwind
Summary: Rated "M" for security. When Iggy come to Earth telling grave news about an ex-rulers brother coming to kill them, will the saiyans be able to stop the threat, or will they crumble? Some yoai and violence. Chapter 3 Starts the actual plot. Note: I do not own any non-original characters. Slightly AU and not canon.
1. intro to characters part one

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the non-original characters.

Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, are not owned by Ashara Wisperwind

At Orange Star High school, Gohan is in math class

The male teacher stands up from her mahogany desk; I want you to write the equation of a sine function that has a period of 1440º, a y-intercept of 70, a maximum value of 133, and a minimum value of 7." She writes this information on the board and return to her desk, and begins grading papers. Gohan looks at the board, a bit confused, "so this is a sine equation so would it be F(x)= (a)sin(x), but since the period is over 360, and the y-intercept isn't 1, the equation might be F(x)= a sin(bx)…" he pauses and thinks, looking beside him Videl is working on the same equation. Gohan goes back to work on the problem thinking to himself, "When you have a sine wave in the form of y = (a)sin(bx), then the amplitude is 'a'. If the wave goes between 7 and 133, then that means it has an amplitude of (133-7)/2 = 63. Now y = 63sin(bx) has an amplitude of 63, but it goes between -63 and 63. We need to shift up the y values by an increment of 133-63 = 70, so that the range goes between 7 and 133 instead. So just add 70 to get y = 70 + 63sin(bx). Finally, we have to see if the y-intercept is 70 by plugging in x=0 and it gives us y=70+63(0) = 70, so the y-intercept is 70." Gohan breathes out, finally finished with the equation. A few minutes later the bell rings to end class, and the school day.

ΨΦ

Meanwhile in the town, a mysterious small gold haired kid with two tufts of hair, wearing a royal purple short-sleeved one piece going down to his knees is in a crowded bank. His tail is easily visible from behind. Two guys wearing theatre masks, one happy one angry, enter the building guns blazing, "Alright give us the money and nobody gets hurt!" the "angry" one said, his voice is raspy and sore, but nonetheless loud. He lunges towards the counter and pulls the clerk towards him, " now listen here if you press that button, then everyone here will die along with you starting with…" he points his gun towards the mysterious child, "him." Instinctively the other robber grabs him and puts the gun to his head, the child gasps. Happy chunks Angry a bag, who catches it and slams it on the counter, "now fill this bag, with your left hand." He grabs her right hand. She screams, and he pistol whips her and shoots in the air. The crowd, already on the ground cowers in the ground, the child struggles to escape.

Gohan, is running down the street, in his Saiyaman ((second the one with the sunglasses and bandana)) outfit he turns down the street and hears gunfire. Now speeding up he reaches the ground where he hears, "wow that was easier than I thought it would be!" in a child's voice, confused he makes it to the bank, and walks in, says his usual speech, and looks around. The people are still on the floor covering their faces; the two robbers, now wearing broken masks, are on the ground unconscious, and the child is jumping up and down in glee. Gohan stands gaping mouthed. The child turns, now revealing his heterochromatic, blue green eyes, waving and yelling to the crowd, "hey! Those people shouldn't harm us anymore." His tail is swishing back and forth, he looks at Gohan. His voice is suddenly serious "wow, I haven't seen someone as powerful as you since Master destroyed that Frieza guy." With that he walks out. Gohan, still with a confused face walks outside; the child turns around, now less serious "talk to you later." His tail swishes back and forth as he runs off.

For those who don't know the symbols used in the story, ΨΦ, are a pun because they are psi, and phi which if mispronounced they are syfy the genre, but in reality they are not pronounced like that, Ψ is psi, it is pronounced like s(long I) and,

Φ is the phi but it is pronounced Fe(long e)


	2. intro to characters part two

I know there is some confusion over some details from chapter 1, so here I am to clarify those details.

1: he is an adult, but looks to be 12 years old

2: he is wearing the undergarment like that Vegeta was wearing when he was first introduced, but not the same color

3: for those who don't know heterochromatic mean, multiple colored… he has 1 blue, and 1 green eye

4: Yes, romance adventure is the right genre… I just haven't got there yet

And yes, I still don't own Dragon ball, Dragon Ball Z, or any other related products

The wind blew frigid air throughout the city as Iggy was roaming Iguana Street. The newly refurbished streets were bustling with life; children looking in the candy shops, teens hanging out at the street corner gossiping, and adults going about their daily routine. Iggy was there for a different reason, to find the Gym. He scours street, building after building, none of it what he needed. Losing patience he begins to run down the street not paying attention to where he was going.

Gohan was striding down Iguana Street looking for the book store, as all the books he owned he had read at least a dozen of times. Still, that child was on his mind, "who is that?" he kept asking himself, but nothing seemed to come to mind. He kept thinking to himself that, "he was a saiyan." He runs into a child, the same one from yesterday. He gets up, and helps the child up. "Hey, you're that kid from the bank right?" Gohan asks

"Yeah, but… I'm not a kid!" Iggy looks at Gohan and thinks "_his power is equal to that guy from the bank."_ He continues "why do you ask?" Iggy presses

Gohan stays calm, "well…" he tries to think of an excuse, and "well I wanted to thank you for your deed."

Gohan begins to leave, but it stopped when Iggy grabs his arm, "hey lets go get something to eat, I'll pay." He starts to drag Gohan to a coffee shop.

The coffee shop is a rustic brown color, with classic décor. Iggy and Gohan walk in the near empty shop, "ah, perfect." Iggy says gleeful. Gohan walks awkwardly beside him.

They order and sit down; the chairs are a plush light red dining chair beside a glass table. Iggy starts the conversation, "so let's talk about ourselves, to see how much we actually have in common, I'll go first… let's see… umm, most people don't believe me, but I'm actually 17." He waits for Gohan to answer

"Really? Well I have to get going now, you know…" he get up and starts to leave. Iggy catches up to him,  
"here." He writes his number on a napkin and hands it to him, "so we can keep in touch." Iggy's tail swishes back and forth. Gohan thinks to himself, "just who is that?"

Gohan gets home, a book in one hand and the napkin in the other. When he walks in, the smell of lemons and puff pastry, brie and balsamic vinegar wafts through the air, Gohan Walks into the lounge, where Vegeta and Goku are arguing over who gets to eat first. Gohan sits down and starts to read his book, with the napkin behind the book.

Meanwhile Iggy flying 41 feet outside of the house, the scents reach him and he starts to twitch his tail, "hmmm, my master is here… I wonder why?" He lands and goes to window, the house is in ruin and two golden haired people are throwing a barrage of punches and licks at each other. Vegeta screams, "I am the prince of saiyans, so I should eat first Kakarot!" Goku rebukes by saying, "I trained harder…" Iggy turns his head to see Gohan in the corner, with the book, and a torn napkin. Iggy get all giddy, his tail is now swishing back and forth rapidly, "oh, oh, oh! A fight, I wonder if I can join… would that be wrong?" he face turns more serious, "Oh, who cares? I don't think they will mind, but I have to be sneaky." He goes to the front door and carefully opens it and runs to Gohan, who turns to him confused, "how did you?" he doesn't have time to finish before Iggy flies into the fight, not really hitting anything. He throws a punch, which connects to Goku's leg, but Goku ignores him and continues to try to get the upper hand with Vegeta. Iggy now goes in between the two Saiyans, who simultaneously hit him, Goku in the upper, and Vegeta in the lower part of his torso. Iggy coughs and falls over. Gohan runs over to Iggy, who is now slowly trying to get up, "Nice… Punch… Master." He coughs up a little blood before passing out. "And you're a commander." Vegeta says mockingly. Goku and Gohan stand in bewilderment. Chichi and Bulma come out some food and, upon seeing the destruction yell "Goku! Vegeta! What the hell happened here?!"


End file.
